Wedding Night2
by Catherine Chen
Summary: Well, obviously this occurs after their wedding. I came up with the plot after thinking about the way the movie rushes from transformation to marriage. So, what if Belle needed some time to adjust? It's better than it sounds. Please read and review!
1. WHAT?

OK. I thought this up last night. It is my experiment with WordPad on the off chance that I may be separated from Microsoft Word for a very long time if I use my laptop.

--

Wedding Night 2

Given the great response to my last B&B story(possibly as it is one of the few rated M ones and completed rated M ones), I'm writing another short one. Thank you for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!!

--

Adam looked up from his desk when he heard the light tapping on the door. "Come in," he said, his deep voice booming across the room.

The door slowly opened and from behind it emerged first a dainty foot clad in a delicate, embroidered slipper, and then the beautiful face and body of the woman he loved.

"Belle," he said, his happiness at seeing her evident in his voice. "I told you that you could wait upstairs. I've only got a few more papers to look at. Apparently I've been neglecting my duty for far too long.

"Adam," she admonished in her sweet, musical voice. "You know that Cogsworth only wants what is best for you and your people. Now that everyone is no longer under a curse perhaps it is time to look into what would be best for their well-being."

Adam smiled charmingly. "My Belle. You always think of others. That's why I love you so much."

"Is it?" she asked.

He grinned. "Among other reasons," he added as his eyes drifted slowly over her body, lingering on her face and her gently rounded curves.

She blushed under his heated stare. "Adam."

He took pity on her and returned his gaze to her face. "What was it you wanted, my love?"

"I...I wanted to discuss the situation we find ourselves in...that is to say the task we are about to undertake...what I meant to say is..." She was twisting the skirt of her dress and her cheeks had turned a beguiling shade of pink.

He might have laughed at her nervousness, never having known her to be at a loss for words, if he had not known it would only make her more nervous.

"Belle, darling, do you mean you wish to discuss our wedding night?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

He got up from the desk and in a few steps was standing before her. He took her hands in his and brought them to his lips.

She lifted her gaze to his.

"Belle, I promise that this night I will endeavor to do everything in my power to ensure that you find the experience pleasurable and that you remember it for the rest of your life," he vowed. He bent his head and gently kissed her to seal his promise.

When he lifted his head he found her staring at him with nervousness still evident in her large brown eyes.

"Adam, it isn't that I don't love you or trust that you would do your best to...to pleasure me...or that you would..." she trailed off as a blush crept over her features once more.

"But?" he prompted.

"I spent months with you, falling in love with you as a beast. I haven't spent more than a day and a half with you as a man. I cannot possibly share a bed with you tonight," she finished firmly.

He had found her beautiful from the moment he saw her. He had lusted after her as soon as she passed through the castle gates. He had pined for her when she had first refused to have finner with him. He had started falling in love with her when they threw snowballs at each other that winter's day. He had discovered he loved her one day while listening to her read to him in the library. Now, after all of this time, after finally learning she loved him, to hear her tell him that she loved him as as a beast but had to reject his advances as a man, it was more than enough to send him over the edge. So she wanted a beast, did she? Shocked and frustrated he gave in to his beastly nature and roared at her.

**_WHAT?_**

--

Yes, it is short. I was tired and I went to bed. I plan less than five chapters for this and hope to be done with them very soon. Much love, Cat.


	2. Trepidations and Assumptions

Thanks for reading...now if only you would review. PLEASE REVIEW! I am holding the rest of the story hostage in my brain.

--

She lifted her chin defiantly and glared back at him. "I am not going to be intimidated, Adam."

Seeing the unwavering determination in her eyes, Adam decided to switch tactics. "Of course you won't be intimidated, darling. I would not want to begin our marriage that way. I wouldn't want to...," he struggled for words that would not make her uncomfortable, "make love to you that way. I don't want you to be frightened of joining me in bed and I would never force you to do so." He gently cradled her jaw with his hand. "But joining together physically as husband and wife, when there is love between you, is right and natural."

She still seemed unconvinced. "What happens in your books after the characters marry, assuming it isn't a tragedy?" he asked.

"Why they...they...they live happily ever after, I suppose. They love each other and have children and..."

"And there is no mention of how they beget those children?" Adam interrupted.

"No," she said. "But I was raised in a village with farmers and their animals, Adam. I...I know what happens."

He smiled at her. "Belle, we aren't livestock. We aren't making love simply for the purpose of breeding. If it is with someone you care about it adds depth to the relationship. And it's pleasurable."

"Is it?" she asked uncertainly, thinking of a time when she had witnessed a stallion rutting a mare.

"Definitely," he murmured, his body tightening as he imagined Belle unclothed, eager for him. How she would respond to him. How she would feel around him as he claimed her.

"Is it always?"

"Always what?"

"Always...," she gulped audibly, "...pleasurable?"

"I...," Adam hesitated. "It will be your first time. I've never lain with a virgin but I've been told the pain often overrides the pleasure. But afterwards, there will no longer be any pain," he finished lamely. With that sort of description he wouldn't be too eager to climb into bed with himself either.

"It...it wasn't that, Adam." Belle paused, seeming to make a decision. "What if...what if I'm not like the other women you've been with, Adam? You might not like the way I look...or I might do something wrong. I might be unable to satisfy you."

Adam stared at her shocked. _That wouldn't be what she was worried about, could it? If it was, he was more than happy to put an end to her ridiculous assumptions. Especially if doing so would remove the only barriers to him sharing his bed with his lovely wife tonight._

--

Tee hee! I know, right when things were about to happen. I'll have more soon...perhaps. PLEASE REVIEW and the next chapter will be up in no time. If you don't...I can't promise anything. It could take months...


	3. An Agreement

Hello, darlings! I've been busy with school and being rejected from drama club. I'm queen of the ensemble. Read more in my other updated stories or on my profile if you're interested. I've had a slight debate with myself but I think this is how I'll go with the story. If I get too many reviews that say, no, that was stupid, maybe I'll change it. If you're wondering what I'm referring to...it's Adam's degree of experience...

--

"There have been no other women," he stated flatly.

"Don't lie to me, Adam."

"I'm not lying, Belle. I've never lied to you. When the curse transformed me I was hardly a young man let alone an adult. I hadn't even been...uh...initiated yet by a courtesan as is custom. Afterwards, I couldn't imagine any woman lying with a beast despite my wealth and power. It is one thing to share your bed with a disgusting old lord to gain a title. It's quite another to stoop to bestiality," he said bitterly.

She stared at him for a moment. "I...I think you're telling me the truth," she said awed, her heart doing funny things in her chest as she realized she would be the first woman to share such an experience with Adam.

"Of course I am."

She smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. "I would be honored to be your first lover, Adam."

"As would I, my love," he murmured as he brought her hand to his lips. He started to lead her to the bedroom. They were almost at the door when he felt her hand tugging on his. "What is it, Belle?"

"I...Adam...if you haven't...that is...how will we?"

He took her face in his hands and looked solemnly into her eyes. "I made a promise to you, Belle. I intend to keep that promise. What do you say? Will you join me in making our mutual explorations into intimacy?"

Belle gazed up at the man she adored more than life itself and saw the love in her heart reflected in his eyes. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers, reveling in the feel of his lips on hers as he swept her into his arms and carried her through the bedroom door.

--

Yes, this update is pathetically short. I had to cut it off before venturing into M territory. Will you follow me past this point? The choice is yours. PLEASE REVIEW! I will make my decision regarding continuing the story based on the number of reviews I receive. Note: I expect constructive criticism. As much as I love to hear from readers, if you write a sentence or two, that doesn't really help me to write a better story or show me that you enjoyed it. Much love, Cat.


	4. Must Have Been All That Riding

C'est la fin. No more. Caput. Don't you come round here no more, ya hear? I feel awful when people put my story on story alert or send me reviews telling me to write more after I've finished. I'm done, story over.

Anyway, now to get on with that ending….

--

Belle protested when he lifted his head.

"I have to set you down for a moment, sweetheart," he murmured, gently sliding her down his body holding onto her until he was sure she had gained her footing. He moved to the side of the bed in the darkness, struck a match, and lit the candles all around the bed. "Now, where were we?" he asked wickedly, returning to her side.

"I seem to remember you promising me a memorable wedding night, husband."

"Well then, I'd better get started," he said, scooping her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He laid her down gently against the black silk sheets and then straightened. Holding out a hand to silence her, he began to remove his jacket.

Belle slipped off her wrap and snuggled under the covers, watching him from the safety of her mound of blankets.

He could feel the heat of her large brown eyes on him despite being unable to see most of her. He found it rather unfair but reassured himself that he would see her soon enough. He began to unbutton his shirt slowly exposing the muscled expanse of skin and sinew. There was a light dusting of hair over his chest which grew thicker and coarser as it tapered down to a V that disappeared into his waistband.

Belle gulped as he shrugged off the shirt.

When his hands moved to the waistband of his trousers, he heard a distinct rustling noise. He looked up to find his wife completed enveloped by the blankets. He sighed. "Belle?"

"Yes," came a muffled response from the vicinity of the pile.

"What are you doing?" he asked patiently.

"I…um…nothing," she replied.

"Will you come out from under there?"

She hesitated. "No…no I don't think I will."

"Alright then."

She gasped as she felt the bed dip. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring into the handsome face of her very naked husband who had taken the initiative and slipped into bed with her while she was busy hiding. "Hi," she said weakly.

"Hi," he said, laughter sparking in his eyes. His hand moved to the strap of her dress. "This is very pretty. Do you think you would mind it terribly if I took it off?"

She looked as if she would dearly mind having her one shield of defense taken away but she said nothing of the sort. "If you must…I mean…of course not." She sat up and allowed him to pull the slinky fabric over her head. "Adam?"

His eyes were glowing, singeing her with their heat. "You are so beautiful," he murmured awed.

"Adam."

He kissed her gently as his hands wandered over her body.

She moaned into his mouth, returning the favor and running her hands over the glorious breadth of masculinity that was her husband. She earned several deep groans for her efforts.

Finally, when they were both panting from their explorations of each other using their hands and mouths and words, he tumbled her back against the bed. "Are you ready, Belle?" he asked, trying his best to get his breathing under control.

"Yes. Oh, yes."

He grinned down at her wickedly whispered to her to close her eyes.

She complied, now eager for what she had previously dreaded. Her husband had been so wonderful tonight she couldn't imagine that anything to come would ruin their night together.

She felt something begin to push at her entrance that was much larger than his finger. She steeled herself for the pain but none came. He continued to push in deeper until his entire length was encased in her. Still nothing. There was mild discomfort as her body adjusted to him, but she didn't feel as though it was unbearable. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Must have been all that riding."

He grinned. "Extra oats for Phillipe tomorrow." He began to move inside of her, slowly at first, then building in speed and pressure as she urged him on. Soon his thrusts were pounding her into the bed and shaking the bed as well, but she didn't care. She had never felt this all encompassing hunger before and she thought she would die if she didn't satisfy it. Suddenly a winding, coiling tension began to build inside of her. She wanted to scream in frustration. Then with another thrust, her world exploded like a thousand fireworks set off in a clear night sky. She felt as though she were flying. She was dimly aware of him continuing to thrust into her body until he collapsed against her, shuddering and convulsing with a low groan. She somehow sensed that he wasn't in any pain. Far from it, if he had experienced even half of what she had.

When they both recovered their eyes met and they smiled at each other. "Well, how do you think that went?" he asked. "Did I manage to meet your expectations?"

Her smile widened. "You exceeded them, stopping fishing for compliments, you arrogant bastard," she teased. "I do seem to remember you telling me that it would get better after the first time…"

His eyes widened. Then he grinned at her with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "There's only one way to find out…"

--

I really hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing it. I do expect many reviews for this and for the original Wedding Night, which has a great deal of hits but very few reviews. It doesn't have to be much. Just type a little note saying what you liked, what you didn't. Please, please, please. I can no longer threaten to not write but I can threaten to remove the story. So PLEASE REVIEW!! Much love, Cat.


End file.
